


The Savior

by darluvscaryl



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darluvscaryl/pseuds/darluvscaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger befalls Melissa at the Chicago Walker Stalker...will Norman save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were surrounded by signs stating 'Walker Stalker February 2015 Chicago' as they continued their argument. "Why do we have to have this fight every time we come to one of these Norman!?" Melissa said with a fair amount of frustration in her voice. "It is the same thing over and over again. I told you the other day that I wanted to fly out tonight when our last panel is done."

Norman was visibly upset that she wouldn't stay. "Mellie, I was just hoping that you would stay and hang out with the cast this time. We always have such a good time because we aren't filming right now. There are drinks, a lot of laughs and a certain level of mischief in which you could participate."

"While I love being with the cast, the whole party thing is your scene Norman, not mine!," Melissa responded forcefully. "I just want to get home so I can relax in my own space. I do miss the cast, but they know how I am. They understand what I prefer. You seem to be the only one who can't get that through your thick head!"

"My thick head? Excuse the shit out of me for wanting to spend time with you! I mean, that is just the most horrible thing ever asked of you before. Why would I want to do that?" Norman took a moment to gather himself and then calmly said, "You know what? Go ahead and leave. Go home! You are truly an amazing woman, but you bore the crap out of me sometimes. I understand the need for down time, but I'm also not eighty years old! I like to have fun with my friends and there isn't anything wrong with that."

Tears formed in Melissa's eyes as she walked up to him and with anger and hurt in her voice she simply said, "I bore you? You don't respect me enough to let me do what I want, but I am the one with the problem! I would never say mean and hurtful things to you, but if that is how you want to play...Norman, go out tonight and have a blast with everyone. Get wild, draw attention to yourself, like you always do, and I am sure you will find some skank to go home with. Oh, but make sure she isn't older because you know how boring older ladies can be!"

It was that moment that Andy walked up, looked puzzlingly between the two of them and hesitantly said, "Hey, you two. It is time for us to go on."

Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes and replied, "Great Andy, let's do this!" She put her hand through Andy's arm and began to walk away leaving Norman standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the panel Melissa tried to stay focused on the questions being asked and the responses her fellow castmates were giving but her anger refused to dissipate. Surprisingly, she was the one chosen by the fan to answer the must-be-asked-every-time question of are Daryl and Carol ever going to get together. 

She knew that Norman loved to field this question, so she replied, "Why don't we let the other half of Caryl answer that question." Smiling sweetly, she looked down the table to Norman. 

He cracked a few jokes about how unusual the question was and finally replied with his standard of late response of 'never say never.' The fans went crazy and the panel concluded after a few more questions were asked and the fans were thanked for coming.

Melissa took a few pictures with the cast and then took off for her dressing room. She grabbed her things and instead of calling for security to escort her out, she decided to just sneak quickly out while the fans were still enamored with her castmates. She knew the walk to the hotel would take only a few minutes, so she hustled out the side door with her hat on and got moving up the sidewalk. Due to the fact that her mind was still fuming about the argument with Norman, she didn't notice the man following behind her. When they got to a section of the sidewalk where the street light had been knocked out the man stepped up behind her and placed a cloth to her face. She tried to scream, but the smell overwhelmed her and she collapsed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Norman woke the following morning to his text message notification beep going off. That sound usually excited him, but he had the headache of all headaches. He was kicking himself for taking that final shot with Steven and Andy, but he was pissed at Melissa and decided that the bottom of the bottle held the answers he was looking for. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, and then he picked his phone up. The screen lit up that the messages were from Melissa. He was not ready to face that yet, so he tossed the phone on the bed and went to pop a few aspirin. 

After his shower he did feel somewhat normal and decided to order some room service. He flipped on the tv and caught the middle of WGN highlighting the Walker Stalker con. They interviewed fans and even spoke with a few members of the cast. He cringed slightly when Melissa came on his screen. She looked flawless as always and was the consummate professional as she spoke with them even though you could tell she needed to get inside. A knock at the door broke his fixation on her as he got up to answer the door.

"Good morning Mr. Reedus, here is the room service you ordered."

"Thanks, appreciate that," replied Norman as he slipped the attendant a tip.

He settled in and began to eat. He wasn't sure what he would be able to handle with a queasy stomach, but after a minutes he felt better, so he finished off what he ordered. He was leaning back in his chair, when he heard the message indicator go off again. He had forgotten that he had messages from Melissa so he stepped into the bedroom and picked up his phone.  
He stepped out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette while he unlocked his phone. 'Huh, that's weird. She sent me pictures?' he thought as he went to click open the first one. 

The world stopped when he looked at the picture and saw Melissa. She was unconscious, tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. The message below it said, "HOW MUCH IS SHE WORTH?" The cigarette fell from his mouth as he shot up out of the chair. He had trouble breathing and his hands began to shake. It took him a few times of clicking on it, before the next picture finally opened up. 

It was a short video clip that started with a voice, "As you can see, we have Melissa. Melissa, say hi to Norman." She still appeared groggy and did not respond right away. All of a sudden a figure walks on to the screen and backhands her across the face. "I told you to say hi to Norman!!"

"Norman, please help...please help me!," she croaks out as the blood drips down her lip and onto her dress. She hangs her head as he continues.

"Good girl...next time I tell you to do something. Do it! You can avoid getting hurt if you listen to me! Daryl, I have your girl. You have to decide how much you love her. Right now, Carol is safe, but if you tell anyone...and I mean anyone, I will kill her! I will be in touch to discuss how you are going to save her. Keep your phone handy. Remember, you tell anyone else, she is dead!" 

The video message ends and Norman sits back down as if the wind has been knocked out of him. He stares at the empty screen as he tries to wrap his brain around what he just saw. Melissa, HIS Melissa is in danger! What the heck is he doing just sitting here!? He goes into protector mode and starts to dial the police, but then remembers what this douchebag said about killing her if he contacts anyone. He immediately stops dialing and slows down his thoughts for a minute.

After a few minutes of gathering himself, he plays the message again. His blood boils when he sees her get smacked again, but tries to remain focused. As the message comes to an end, he realizes something he didn't notice before. This lunatic starts off by calling them Melissa and Norman, but by the end, is referring to them as Carol and Daryl. What the hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Norman paced the floor of the hotel room most of the day waiting to hear from the psycho that had Melissa. He was not only stressing about her, but he had to figure out what he was going to tell people back in New York that would explain why he was staying in Chicago. He needed it to sound legit and not draw suspicion to himself. Mingus wouldn't be a problem, but Helena might be a different story.

As he stepped outside to have another smoke, his phone beeped that another message had come in. He quickly opened it up and saw a picture of Melissa with a tear streaked face and dried blood on her chin. He could barely control his anger when he discovered that she had a black eye forming on the other side of her face. The kidnapper had put a sign around her neck that read 'Norman, what are you willing to pay? Is she worth it?' A moment later another beep sounded and he opened that pic. She was kneeling on the floor in a submissive position with the captor standing behind her. He held a gun to her head and on the wall behind them the words '$1,000,000 dollars or she is dead!' repeatedly flashed over and over again. His stomach rolled and he began to feel tears of fear and anger fill his eyes. The only thing he could think over and over again was, "I'm gonna kill this motherfucker!"

His phone rang a minute later and the ID said restricted. He usually didn't answer these calls, but with Melissa hanging in the balance, he quickly hit answer. "Hello?"

An enhanced robot voice came on the line, "Daryl, I am glad you were smart enough to answer. Excellent. Did you get the awesome pictures Carol and I made for you?" Norman heard laughter as the voice continued, "She was not cooperative at first, but then after I cracked her in the eye, she suddenly became a great sport. That Carol is a fiesty one I tell you. But then you already know that seeing as how she kicked ass at Terminus."

"Let me talk to her. I want to make sure she is ok," Norman said as he tried to control the tone of his voice. 

"Maybe next time Norman. Right now, Melissa and I are going to eat and you are going to figure out how to gather one million dollars for me without catching anyone's attention doing it. Just remember, mums the word or Melissa is as good as dead." 

"No, wait!! I just...," but the click is the only thing he heard in his ear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First things first, let me call Helena and Ming and tell them I won't be back for a few days thought Norman as he crushed out his cigarette. He had to focus on getting the money and didn't want to worry about Mingus. He dialed the phone and Helena picked up, "Hey Norman...Mingus said he would be ready at 2 tomorrow. Does that still work?"

"Helena, I woke up this morning with a terrible toothache and just left the dentist. He said that can't perform the root canal until the 25th, so I am going to be here for a few days," Norman tried to say with confidence.

"Well hell, Norman, why don't you just come home and get it done right away?"

"He said the altitude change would be extremely painful, so I am just going to stay here and take the pain medication he gave me. Please tell Ming I am sorry and will call him later."

"Why don't you just go to another dentist who can do it sooner?" Helena asked with a slight attitude.

"Look, someone recommended this dentist to me, so this is the one I am going to use. Just deal with it Helena!" Norman replied tersely. He tried to stay calm, but he didn't have time to deal with her at this moment. "Sorry, I just want to take this medicine and lay down. I will call Mingus later. Goodbye, Helena!" He hung up before she had the chance to respond to his outburst.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norman became frustrated when he realized that this freak sent the last set of texts after 5. He wouldn't be able to do anything until the morning because the banks were closed. He knew he should order something to eat, but instead, he grabbed a pad and a pen and began to plan out how he would get the one million dollars. It was after nine when Norman took a break from his plan. His hand cramped from writing so much, but he wasn't going to make Melissa wait any longer than she had to, so he had wrote the entire time. 

As Norman stood up to stretch and refill his water, he heard the dreaded message beep. Funny how he used to love that sound, now he despised what it meant. Hesitantly he clicked on the picture and gasped. Melissa was laying on a dirty floor in what looked to be a run down house. The sign simply said, 'Nighty night Norman. Sleep well. I am sure Melissa will.' The look on Melissa's face was one of sheer terror. The sparkle was gone from her blue eyes and all that he could see was a shell of her former self. 

"Fuck!" Norman exclaimed and he flung his glass against the wall shattering it into a million pieces. "I am coming for you Mellie, hang in there sweetness. I promise I am coming for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Norman drifted off sometime after midnight. He set up his plan of action for keeping her safe and getting her back either later today or tomorrow. Unfortunately, this freakin nut job kept texting every so often to wake him up. Each picture was Melissa sleeping, thank God, just in different positions. Norman was glad to see her alive and asleep, but it just emphasized the urgency in getting her away from freako as soon as possible. 

Eventually he drifted back into a fitful sleep and that is when he had a dream that Melissa was calling out to him from the house she was at. He was yelling back at her that he was coming, but by the time he reached the room, she was dying. She had been stabbed several times. Norman rushed to her and grabbed her hand. "Hang on Mellie, help is on the way!"

A gurgling sound came from her as she said, "Norman, don't you love me? Why didn't you save me? I love you." She took a final breath and died in his arms. 

He cried out loud," Noooooo, Melissa!!! Oh, my poor, sweet, lovely Melissa!!! I'm so sorry...so, so sorry!" He grabbed her and held her to him. He sat and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and he felt himself start to fall. He hit the floor and woke up. He had been rocking so hard in the dream, he had fallen out of bed. He reached up to wipe his face off and discovered he had been crying in his sleep. 

As Norman stood up to go get in the shower he said to himself, "Oh, hell no! That is not going to happen to my girl. I am coming for you Melissa! I will bring you home to me."

It was just after eight when he finished in the bathroom and prepared to make a phone call. Norman had decided that this was bigger than he could handle, so he was calling someone he knew from the FBI. He wanted to keep Mellie safe, therefore he chose not to call the police directly. He was opening his phone it flashed the name Shelly. Norman found it unusual that Shelly was calling him, but then he remembered that she takes care of Lincoln whenever Mel is out of town or taping all day on set. He panicked for a moment as he tried to figure out what to tell her as to why Melissa wasn't home yet.

"Hello Shelly, what's up?"

"Hi Norman, so sorry to bother you, but I have been trying to reach Melissa, and haven't been able to. She was suppose to be home yesterday, but isn't here yet. Have you talked to her?"

"I talked to her last night, and she said that her phone was acting weird. She had sent you a text letting you know she was held up with business for the show, but it must not have went through. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, Lincoln is fine. I was just worried when I hadn't heard back from her."

"Well, we are going to meet up for dinner, so I will tell her to call as soon as her phone gets fixed, ok?"

"No worries, Norman. As long as she is ok, just tell her to call when she gets the chance." 

"Will do, thanks Shelly. Bye!" He didn't hear her response as he clicked off the call. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He went ahead and dialed the number as soon as he pulled the business card out of his wallet. "Robert Gibbons..."

"Robert, it is Norman."

"Hey, Norman! Long time, no hear. What's up?"

Norman responded with a sense of terror in his voice. "I need your help man. I can't talk about it over the phone, but it is urgent that I see you right away."

"Are you ok Norman?," asked Robert with concern.

"I am fine. There is something that has come up that I can't handle on my own, but the F.B.I. can. That is why I am bothering you. Robert, I need you to get here ASAP!"

"Norman, where are you!?"

"I am in Chicago for a con."

"It is your lucky damn day dude. I was in Chicago for a training. Where are you?"

Norman told him where he was staying and Robert told him he could be there in 15 minutes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Norman was waiting for Robert to show up he received another message. It was a text message that said 'Melissa wants to talk to you. Answer your phone in three minutes.' Norman's heart sped up as he knew that Robert would be arriving about the same time the call would come in and he didn't want the psycho to hear him. He decided it would be to his advantage to wait with the door open to minimize disruption. He saw Robert coming down the hall when his phone rang. Norman held up his hand towards Robert to make sure he stayed quiet. "Hello?" Silence. "Mellie, are you there?"

A loud sob came through the line as he heard, "Norman!! Please help me! Please..."

"Mellie, I am here! Don't worry sweetheart. I am going to give him what he wants so I can get to you." He heard more sobs as she tried to talk.

"I love you Norman! I want you to know that. Please help me!"

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm coming for..." The line went dead before he could finish talking.

Norman motioned for Robert to have a seat on the couch. "Norman, what the hell was that all about!?," said Robert with irritation in his voice.

"Robert, you know who Melissa McBride is. I work on the show with her." He paused as his voice got thick with emotion. "She has been kidnapped and I am the only one who can help her. They told me not to call the police, but I need help. Now. Today. Before he kills her..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a minute Norman...what the hell did you just say!?," asked Robert incredulously.

Norman cleared his throat again, "You heard me. Melissa has been taken by this psycho nut job. He apparently got her after she left the con the other night."

"Don't you guys have security for that stuff?"

"Yeah, we do. She must have given them the slip. She and I sort of had a bad argument before the panel started, so when we were done, she left in a rush."

"Wow. Ok. Precious time has already been wasted, so you need to fill me in on everything that has happened so far."

Robert pulled out his tablet and started typing up bullets of information as Norman talked. He became tense when he was reading the texts and watching the video clips. When he was caught up to speed, he said, "Norman, we are going to help you get her back. We have teams of individuals who specialize in abductions and ransom demands."

"NO!," Norman shouted as he shot up off the couch. "He told me he would kill her if I contacted the police. I shouldn't have called you, but I knew I was in over my head. Oh, my poor Mellie...he is going to kill her." He put his face in his hands and started to cry.

"Norman, look. I know this is tough and I know that you are scared. You have a right to be. That being said...this is what we train for, prepare for and are ready for. If it makes you feel any better, I will only bring in a few select agents that I would trust with this information. I am going to make a few calls. Don't worry, you made the right choice calling me."

Norman looked up after wiping his face off and simply replied, "Thanks man."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, two more agents were in his room, taps were set on his phone and what looked to be a miniature command center was in full swing. 

"Remember Norman, when he calls, try to keep him on the phone as long as you can. Ask to talk to Melissa again, ask him when he wants to set up the exchange, anything that will keep him talking, ok?"

"Got it Robert. I heard you the first 3 times you told me," said Norman nervously.

As if on cue, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Norman, did you enjoy talking to Melissa last night? I swear, her voice is as smooth as silk. I could listen to her talk all night long. I never really noticed it when she was fighting walkers. Anyway, we need to plan our exchange because I think she is ready to come home. I will text within an hour with further instructions."

"Wait!!" Norman tried to stall. "I want to talk to her again." 

"Norman, don't push your luck. You just talked to her last night. You don't want to piss me off, do you?"

Click. The line was dead and Norman quickly looked up to see if they got the trace, but the agent shook her head. "Son of a bitch," yelled Norman as he threw his phone on the bed. He began to place the floor and decided he wasn't going to sit around any longer. "Robert, I am going to call the bank and start moving some money around, so when he texts me back, I am ready to meet him. I have to do something!"

"Hold on a minute. You going in half cocked isn't going to help anyone. When he texts you back, tell him you are moving money around, but with an amount that large, it takes a while."

Before Norman could respond, he got another text. He clicked to open it and suddenly his face turned an ashy color. "Norman, what does it say?" asked Robert.

His hands began to shake as he read aloud, "You have four hours to get the money or she is dead. Four hours. Is Carol worth it Daryl? Four hours...the clock starts now! Holy shit Robert, we gotta move!"

"Hold on Norman...why the hell is he referring to your character names? Did he do that in the other texts? How did I miss that?"

"I know he has referred to us by character names. Right now, I don't remember if it was in texts or on the phone," responded Norman. "Why?"

"The way he uses both your real names and character names leads me to believe that he cannot differentiate between reality and fantasy. He is having mental breaks and that is a major concern."

Norman's heart dropped at the same time his phone rang. "H-hello?" 

"I am checking to make sure my text went through. Did it?"

"Yes, I got your message. I am trying to move money around, but trying to come up with that amount in four hours is really tough."

"How tough is it!? So tough that you are not willing to save her? Don't you love her? I thought you two were tight. She saved you from Terminus. You saved her from the hospital. I guess I got the wrong guy. That's too bad Norman, you had your chance." Click was all he heard.

Standing for a moment shaking his head, Norman didn't know what to do. After a few minutes he looked to Robert, but his message indicator went off. Terrified Norman clicked on the video message. Melissa came on the screen and crying softly said, "I love you Norman. This is not your fault. I am going to miss you." 

A voice in the background said, "Tell him what I told you to say you stupid bitch!"

She looked into the camera and said, "He is better than the governor because he killed me and devastated you. Forever."

The screen went black and with tears falling down his cheeks, he heard his phone beep four consecutive times. He opened the first one.

It simply read 'THE.'   
He opened the second one. 'BITCH.'   
The third one. 'IS.'   
And the last one. 'DEAD.'


	6. Chapter 6

Norman sank to the floor holding his cell phone. He couldn't breathe. Just couldn't seem to catch enough breath. The pain in his chest would not allow him to take in the right amount of oxygen. 

Robert walked over to him and said, "Norman, man, let me see the phone." He waited a moment, "Norman! Let me see the phone. Let me see what he sent you." Norman looked up at him with a defeated look in his eyes and handed it to him.

Robert opened it up scrolled through the texts including the video of Melissa. "Jesus Christ, this damn guy is a total nut job. I am tired of messing around Norman, let's do this! Let's bring her home."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Norman stated as he got up to his feet. "He said he is going to kill her. Kill her!! How do you plan on bringing her home? IN A BODY BAG!??" Norman's level of agitation had exploded and he didn't even realize how physically upset he was until the room started to spin a little bit. 

"Whoa, Norman, come sit down on the couch. Suddenly, you are as red as a beet and the sweat is pouring off of you."  
Robert sat him down and as he stepped away to grabbed his phone, he handed Norman his.

"Look Norman, we have been triangulating where he is at based on cell phones pings. He is bouncing the signal around, but we are closing in on where they are at. We have..."

*beep* Norman dropped the cell phone from his hand as he heard that sound again. He just couldn't bring himself to open up anymore messages. *beep*

"Are you going to look at that?" asked Robert as he made his way over and sat down next to Norman.

"I can't. If it is a picture of Melissa and she is dead...I just can't." Norman stated thickly.

"I have to look. We have to know what he is doing Norman. I tell you what. I am going to look and then I will decide if you need to see it or not. That way, you aren't stuck with an image in your head. OK?"

Norman just nodded his head as he watched Robert pick the phone up. Robert clicked on the message and whatever he saw caused him to step over to Norman quickly. "Look at this, Norman, look!"

Norman looked at his phone and did a double take. "What? Huh?" On the display he saw 'APRIL FOOLS!!! Do you really think I am stupid enough to kill what is going to bring me a million dollars!? See ya in 2 hours. The bills should be unmarked, not in numeric order and in a large black locking briefcase.'

The ultimate pain turned to anger as he looked at Robert and said, "I don't care what has to be done. Tell me what I can do to help take this fucker down."

Robert smiled and said, "Excellent!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later there were three more agents in the room with them in full FBI gear. Luckily, with psycho boy's last text, they had found the house she was being held up in. Norman looked at Robert as he instructed his team on the finalities of the plan to make sure they were all on the same page. 'There is no way I will ever be able to repay them for all their help,' he thought as he heard a beep on his phone.

Everyone looked up as Norman clicked the message that gave him the details he needed to get Melissa back to him.  
'Wrigley Field, corner of Sheffield and Waveland Avenues, Harry Caray statue. One hour. Remember, I will have a gun on her the whole time.'

Norman relayed the information to the team and they were all ready. The plan was to meet up with them at the drop location, however, due to the sketchiness of this guy's behavior, they would also surround his house in case the plan didn't go through. Either way, Norman was getting Melissa back tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove towards Wrigley Field, the wire taped on the inside of Norman's shirt sleeve caused him to itch. "You would think that everything the FBI has access to, they could make some of this wire shit that isn't so irritating," mumbled Norman as they drove past a city bus.

"You would think people who are getting their girlfriends back wouldn't be whining about a little itchy tape," responded Robert smirking. 

"She's not my girlfriend," responded Norman quickly. "She is just a friend. Well, more like my best friend."

Robert looked at Norman shaking his head, and stated matter-of-factly, "Norman, I have been with you for most of this. I have watched you fall apart and go hours without eating or sleeping. This doesn't have the 'best friends' label dude. This has the 'friends with lifelong benefits' label. I don't care what you say. In those videos, when Melissa is telling you she loves you, she LOVES you."

Norman didn't have time for a rebuttal as the agent driving said, "Three blocks to Wrigley everyone. Let's get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Before they exited the van, Robert asked Norman to step outside while he updated the group on what was found at this guy's house. "Everyone, we need to make this happen, now. Our people are in his house and they say that evidence shows he is becoming more and more mentally unstable as the hours tick by. There are hundreds of pictures of Melissa with slash marks on them, holes punched in them and he must have cut a piece of her hair, because that lock of hair is in a small jar on the pillow next to where he sleeps. Some of the pictures are framed in heart frames with candles by them. He has obviously been an obsessed with Melissa for quite a while and got Norman involved because his character is with Melissa's on the show. "Daryl's" pictures have been tore up and some have been burned. We have to get this done. Are we ready?" 

When they all got out of the van, Norman saw the concerned looks on their faces. "What's going on Robert?," Norman said hesitantly.

"Just briefing the group on the whole situation Norman. It isn't anything you need to worry about. You focus on what you have to do and let's get Melissa home." Norman walked along side them, but didn't miss the urgent tone in Robert's voice. "Ok, Norman, you are going to head straight up Waveland Avenue. You will see the Harry Caray statue right there. We are lucky that there isn't a game right now, so there should only be a few die hard fans milling around. Remember, we are not looking for you to catch anything specific on the wire. We will be listening to the exchange in case something goes amiss, and also, we would just like to have this on record in case this goes to trial. We will blend into the fans in the area and there are also sharpshooters on the roof, so we have you and Melissa covered. Tell me the plan one more time."

"Melissa and the nut job will be standing by the statue. I walk up to the statue and set down the briefcase. At the same time he will send Melissa towards me. I take her and we walk away. You guys will get him and the briefcase. Her and I keep going to the end of the block and wait for your people to pick us up and take us away before the crowd gets too big." 

"Good. Alright, here we go people," said Robert nodding. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and the other two agents stepped away from Norman and began interacting as tourists. Norman kept walking and at the light, was joined by other "visitors." When the light changed green, his throat became dry and his pulse increased as he finally saw Melissa and the psycho standing together by the statue. He tried to remain calm and casually keep walking towards them. Melissa made eye contact with him and they didn't take their eyes off of each other again. Tears instantly filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she tried to step towards him, and was yanked back again. Norman kept his composure and when he stepped up to the statue, he put down the briefcase. "There it is...one million dollars, just like you asked," said Norman quietly so as not to draw attention to the people around him. "I am coming over to get Melissa, so let go." 

Psycho man looked at Norman, nodded his head, and offered up her arm.

Norman turned and grabbed for Melissa's hand. Just as he began to pull her away, a fan runs up to them saying, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you two are here!!! This is so exciting! Can I please get a picture with you? Please? My friends are never going to believe this." She shoved her camera at her husband and Melissa and Norman stood frozen. Melissa still had blood on her face and was noticeably dirty. They weren't sure what to do. 

All of a sudden psycho steps in and says, "Here, I will take the picture of all of you so your husband can be in it too." When he grabs the camera and faces them Norman can see a mood shift in the guy's face. "You are just so lucky to run into them. Aren't they...the...best?," he continued through gritted teeth. Norman knew they were in trouble when psycho guy handed the people back their camera and started for Melissa. The FBI agents began to close in on the guy when Norman grabbed her hand and started to run. Suddenly they heard the psycho say, "Uh, uh, uh...I wouldn't do that if I were you. Melissa, be a doll, and show them your lovely jewelry."

She began to unbutton her coat and when she opened it up, everyone froze. Strapped to her chest was a bomb. "That's right ladies and gentlemen, Carol is sporting a lovely bomb vest made with enough C4 that if it blows, we are going to look like those walkers when she blew up Terminus. Anyone moves, I pull this trigger." 

Norman grabbed Melissa's hand and spoke gently to her, "Mellie, look at me sweetheart. I am not going anywhere. I love you and want you to know it." Her took her other hand and began to caress both her hands as she shook uncontrollably. "Take deep breaths with me. The FBI is here and they are going to help us get out of this. Keep your eyes on me."

"Norman, I really do love you," she said on shaky breath. "I trust you..."

Suddenly they heard a distant cracking sound and then one muffled pfft sound. They turned in time to see the psycho hit the ground with a bullet hole in his head...


	8. Chapter 8

Melissa and Norman stared at the psycho laying on the ground with blood coming out of the bullet hole. They were surprised when they looked around and the only people there were them, the agents and the dead guy. Apparently, they had been so focused on each other and the realization that this could be the end for them, they hadn't noticed anything going on around them.

Norman suddenly reigned his thoughts back in and realized that the trigger for the bomb was laying on the ground by the psycho's hand. He dove for it fearing that Melissa was now in greater danger. He was hoping to be able to do something.  
As Norman slowly stood up holding the trigger, Robert ran up to him and said, "Norman, wait. It's a dud. Melissa is not in any danger. Both the trigger and the bomb are not hooked up the right way."

Startled, Norman said, "How do you know they don't work?"

"Andrea, one of the agents working with us, is trained in bomb making and disposal. As soon as Melissa opened up her jacket, Andrea knew it wouldn't detonate. The wires are not even hooked up to the explosives. When she made us aware of that, I ordered our sniper to take the shot."

"Wait, what!? You ordered the shot without being one hundred percent certain it wouldn't go off?" Without a second thought, Norman's anger led him to punch Robert right in the nose. He went down on one knee as he grabbed his face. Blood began to seep through his fingers as Norman yelled, " How could you put her in danger like that!?" 

Norman was restrained from the other agents immediately. Robert stood up, put a cloth on his nose and said, "No, leave him be. He has been through hell the last few days. It's ok. Norman, we were absolutely certain. That guy had his finger on the trigger already and it didn't detonate. We knew we could take the shot."

Norman snatched him arm away from them seeking out Melissa. They made eye contact as the agents lifted the bomb off of her and she climbed into the vehicle they had waiting for them. Unbeknownst to Norman, a crowd began to gather again and Robert informed him that they needed to go back to headquarters for debriefing. "Screw debriefing Robert. Get me to Melissa now," Norman said as they pulled away from curb. He watched as they cordon off the area with police tape.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norman was very upset when he got to HQ only to discover that he and Melissa would not be allowed to see each other until they had both been debriefed. "Robert, are you fucking kidding me!? I have been frantic these last few days over Melissa being involved in this whole ordeal and you are telling me I have to wait a "little bit" longer? That's total bullshit man."

Norman began to pace around the room while Robert tried to reason with him. "We know how tough these are, but we have also found that details are still fresh in the mind immediately following the incident. At this point, we are just going to ask you and Melissa to tell us what happened from start to finish. This won't be a time we ask many questions because we don't want to stop your flow of thought."

"Could I at least hold her hand or something while she gives her statement?," he asked hopefully.

"No, we want her to concentrate so she can get done and get out of here. Come on Norman, let's get this done."

Norman finished giving his account of what had happened about an hour later. He stopped a few times to gather himself. When he remembered the first text that she had been taken and when he thought she was as good as dead, tears filled his eyes instantly.

He was not going to leave without Melissa, so he stretched out on the couch and eventually fell asleep. An hour later he woke up to someone shaking him. "Norman, Melissa is done. Come with me and I will take you to her. Then ya'll can go," said Robert as he turned and started walking down the hall. Norman scrubbed his face with his hands in an attempt to wake himself up. They stopped outside a door with Robert's name on it. "She is in here so go on in. We thought you two might want a moment alone, so you can use my office."

"Thanks, Robert."

Norman opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. As soon as she heard the door click, she turned suddenly and saw him standing there. "Oh my God, Norman," she whispered as tears fell.

"Mellie...," he said as he held out his arms. "Come here, my sweet."


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa rushed toward Norman as he moved one foot back to prevent them both from falling. After the mishaps while filming the reunion hug, they were a little better prepared for this moment. She literally leapt at him and she snuggled her face in his neck. As she wept, he could feel her shaking and he squeezed her tighter. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her. They held each other for several minutes without saying anything at all. The embraces, the caressing, the squeezes...those touches spoke for both of them.

When they finally pulled apart, they gazed into each other's eyes. "Norman, I was so scared. I...l..." Melissa stopped talking when Norman gently pulled the back of her neck causing their faces to get very close.

"I know you were Melissa and I am so sorry that I didn't get to you sooner. It tore my heart out seeing you in those video clips and receiving those text messages. We had that fight. I feel so awful...this whole thing is my fault. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" 

"Norman, we have plenty of time to talk about what happened. While we wait for them to let us go, I just want to be close to you. I had so much time to think. I discovered that feelings I was denying for you were stronger than I was. I am so confused. I just know that I want to..."

Her lips were silenced as Norman gently kissed her. He lifted her chin gently with the tips of his fingers as he placed little kisses all over her mouth starting in the middle and then the corners. He didn't want to scare her with anything crazy or fast. He just wanted to let her know that he had feelings too, and wanted to take the time to figure them out. Their lips were gentle, but their hearts were beating fast as all these new emotions overwhelmed them.

She opened her eyes as she pulled back to take a moment to gather her breath. Melissa was startled by the intensity she saw swirling in Norman's eyes. The thing she didn't know, is he saw the same thing in hers. They stood with their arms around each other relishing the fact they were in each other's orbits again. For a while they both lived in fear of never seeing each other again and now here they were.

A quiet knock on the door alerted them to the fact it was time to go. Norman grasped her hand and yanked her to him. He kissed her quickly, but tenderly before they opened the door to leave. As they walked down the hallway, Melissa absentmindedly put her fingers to her lips caressing where Norman just had his lips. She found that it gave her a bit of peace in her heart.

Robert caught up to them at the elevator. "We know it has been a horrible few days for you two. Thank you for cooperating this afternoon. We will be in touch."

Norman shook Robert's hand and said quietly, "I will never be able to repay you for all you did for me. I owe you, friend."

"Take good care of what you have found here Norman, and that will be thanks enough." Norman nodded his head as he squeezed Melissa's hand and stepped onto the elevator.

The ride back to Norman's hotel room was quiet as they held hands and whispered a few quiet sentiments to each other. Norman unlocked the door and opened it for Melissa to walk through. He closed it, locked it behind him and stepped to her. He spun her gently and gathered her to him. "Mellie, I know we will have a lot to face the next couple of months, but I want you to know that I love you and want to take this journey with you. I will support you and be there for you anyway I can."

"There is so much to process Norman, but if I had to choose one person to do this with, it would be you. I love you, too. Thank you my Savior."


End file.
